


A Cherry Coke

by Stonepaint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonepaint/pseuds/Stonepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn’t know how much more of this crap he could take. The booming music was giving him a damn headache. All he wanted to do was watch over his sister. AU. One-sided Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cherry Coke

“What’s a cutie like you doing here at the bar all by your lonesome?”

Nico turned to the source of the voice. A girl with sleek black hair and a hypnotic smile warmed his vision. Unfortunately, he was turned off by the alcohol on her breath. Nico resumed his stake-out of the club, his elbows resting back on the counter. 

“I’m guarding my sister from creeps and weirdos.” On the dance floor, amidst the sudorific sphere of grinding, Hazel rocked from side to side rather awkwardly, not at all in time with the music. Nico frowned the proximity of males to his sister, but Hazel and Piper seemed to be having a good time.

The girl followed his gaze. “She’s a little old to have her big bad brother watch over her all the time.” She hiccupped. “But that’s cute.” Nico caught her before she slipped off the barstool. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Nico had wondered why in the world Hazel decided she wanted to try clubbing. Granted, during their highschool years, he never let her so much as be in the immediate vicinity of another male, so he guessed she needed an outlet to let loose. Nico highly disapproved of this escapade, but Hazel’s relationship with Frank softened him up. Still, Nico didn’t know how much more of this crap he could take. The booming music was giving him a damn headache.

Then a guy decided to grind on Hazel. Nico jumped up, nearly knocking the bar stool across the floor. He was about to pounce when a strong grip held him back. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, tiger.” This girl was the strongest damn drunk he’d ever met. Nico was forced to watch Hazel shrink uncomfortably for a moment before kneeing the guy in the balls. He limped away deeper into the crowd of people the dance floor. 

Nico relaxed a little under the girl’s grip. “See? She can handle herself peeeerfectly fine!” She giggled. “So let’s get back to you, handsome.”

She stood up but promptly fell onto him. Nico held her until she steadied on her feet but turned away when she pouted in his face. She stroked Nico’s jaw. He didn’t have time for this.

Nico was about to remove himself from her grip when a male voice called over the music. 

“Lou Ellen, leave that guy alone!”

Nico and Lou Ellen looked up. Well, hello. A tanned blonde was pushing toward them. He looked a little out of place with his orange tee-shirt, cargo shorts, and brown loafers. But with a face like that, Nico noted, _no fucks were given_. 

The blonde grabbed Lou Ellen’s offending hand and pulled her from Nico, wagging a stern finger in her face. “Lou-Lou, what did I tell you about harassing nice, innocent boys?”

“But he’s so cute, Willy!”

Willy turned to Nico. "Will," he said. “I’m so sorry Lou bothered you. She doesn’t normally drink this much. She didn’t do anything inappropriate did she?”

Nico just stared into Will’s blue eyes, blinking several times to confirm that the guy before him was in fact, real. Nico was not ashamed at all as he gave Will a poorly hidden once-over. “Not at all.” He was very grateful that the club was dark enough to conceal his tight black jeans.

Will smiled, and Nico could have sworn the dim club lighting got brighter. “Still, I feel kind of bad.” Will balanced Lou Ellen on a stool. She started chatting up the bartender. “Can I buy you a drink as an apology?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. I don’t drink.”

“Really? Me too. Designated driver,” Will said. “A coke then?” 

Nico sat back on his bar stool. “If you insist.”

Will ordered him a cherry coke, still apologizing to Nico for his friend’s behavior. 

Before Will could open his mouth to apologize again, Nico held up a hand to stop him. “It’s fine.” It’s really _really fine_. 

Will frowned a little as the bartender slid Nico his drink. “Alright, I guess. I should probably take her home then.” 

Nico only stared. Would it be weird to ask for this dude’s number? Was he even gay? Could he at least be bi? _Please let him be bi_.

Will looped one of Lou Ellen’s arms around his neck, scolding her as he did so (“What did I say before, Lou-Lou? One drink per hour!”). Nico watched the two until they faded into the throng of people.

Hazel forgotten, Nico slipped on the coke, already lost in a fantasy. My, my, my. He sure wasn’t having a hot shower tonight.


End file.
